The invention relates to a process of synthesizing and recording images.
A process of recording a plurality of synthesized images is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 055,788/1978 in which a combination of an imagewise exposure and a line scanning by light is applied to a photoconductive, photosensitive member.
Specifically, in this process, a conductive substrate carries at least first and second photoconductive layers, which are overlaid thereon in the sequence named. Such a photoconductive member is prepared in a manner such that principally one of the photoconductive layers is rendered conductive in response to irradiation with light of a color A while the other photoconductive layer is principally rendered conductive in response to irradiation with light of a color B. By exposing the photosensitive member to a primary charging and a secondary charging which is of the opposite polarity to the primary charging, the pair of photoconductive layers are charged to the opposite polarities. Subsequently, the photosensitive member is with an image formed by exposed to light of a wavelength which principally renders the second photoconductive layer conductive to reduce the surface potential of the photosensitive member in the exposed areas to zero substantially, followed by a line scanning of the exposed areas with two light spots having an extremely small diameter and of wavelengths corresponding to colors A and B which are modulated in intensity by different write signals, thereby having electrostatic latent images corresponding to the two write signals formed on the exposed areas in the form of a distribution of surface potentials of opposite polarities. An electrostatic latent image formed by the imagewise exposure and the electrostatic latent images corresponding to the write signals are converted into visual images by utilizing two toners having different colors and which are charged to opposite polarities from each other.
However, the implementation of the process requires two light sources which produce light of different colors, presenting problems that the arrangement becomes expensive and bulky in size.